The applicant claims and requests a foreign priority, through the Paris Convention for the Protection of Industry Property, based on a patent application filed in the Republic of Korea (South Korea) with the filing date of Jan. 30, 2004, with the patent application number 10-2004-0005985, by the applicant. (See the Attached Declaration)
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for combining assistance sunglasses to glasses(convex lenses, concave lenses, and so on) for eyesight correction, and more particularly, to a simple structure for combining assistance sunglasses to glasses, which can allow a wearer to easily combine and separate the assistance sunglasses to and from the general glasses and prevent movement of the assistance sunglasses during the wearing of the assistance sunglasses.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, glasses of various kinds, which are combined with assistance glasses having no temples, have been developed and used. Such glasses can solve a problem in that a wearer has to replace the general glasses, which are worn now on the wearer""s face, with sunglasses when the wearer wants to wear the sunglasses, and allow the wearer to wear the sunglasses with lenses, which have different power from the general glasses, and so, the use of the glasses combined with the assistance sunglasses have been increased and generalized.
However, in the structure for combining the assistance sunglasses to the general glasses, it is very difficult for the wearers to firmly combine the assistance sunglasses to the glasses and to separate them. On the contrary, when the wearer tries to conveniently combine or separate the assistance sunglasses to or from the glasses, the assistance sunglasses may be separated or moved during wearing.
More concretely, a structure for combining assistance sunglasses to general glasses using permanent magnets has been disclosed. However, such structure has several problems in that the assistance sunglasses may be distorted or drop down by the wearer""s movement during wearing of the glasses as the combination is made only by the permanent magnets, and in that it is inconvenient to combine or separate the assistance sunglasses to or from the glasses when the permanent magnet portion is inserted into a hole, in which another permanent magnet is inserted previously, to more firmly combine the sunglasses to the glasses using the permanent magnets.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an assistance sunglasses structure of glasses that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art. An object of the present invention is to provide a simple structure for combining assistance sunglasses to glasses, which can allow a wearer to conveniently combine and separate assistance sunglasses to and from glasses, and to completely prevent movement or separation of the assistance sunglasses during wearing, thereby reducing a manufacturing cost of the combined glasses and sunglasses, providing a proper outward appearance during wearing, and improving convenience in use.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, in the structure for combining assistance sunglasses to glasses, which has a rotating device for turning the assistance glasses upwardly, the assistance glasses includes two permanent magnets mounted at an end portion of a connection rod protruding from the rotating device, and a support fragment and a connection pin protruding from the upper end of the permanent magnets, and the glasses includes permanent magnets mounted on the inner surface of a rim bridge thereof, which correspond to the permanent magnets of the connection rod, and a pin hole formed in the rim bridge to insert the connection pin of the assistance sunglasses.